Changelog
2012 05 22 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/05/monsters-den-chronicles-1-2/ v.1.2] *The “Fixed Level” campaign modifier now works correctly *When the game loads, any bugged/missing Emporium achievements will be awarded *Purchased (premium content) Sparks of Legend are re-added to the starter inventory if the player clears all saved data *The cost to restock the Emporium shows properly on mouseover (when you can’t afford it) *The cost to restock now uses a different formula, it scales more smoothly and reasonably *Suborned Champion is now considered a “boss”, resists Coup de Grace *“Mind Control” can no longer be chained indefinitely in some rare circumstances *Revival skills heal a minimum of 1 health, regardless of -healing or -healed penalties *Portal integration (Newgrounds medals, Kongregate API etc) 2012 04 26 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/04/monsters-den-chronicles-v1-11/ v1.11] *Fixes ‘black screen’ crash bug 2012 04 26 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/04/monsters-den-chronicles-v1-11/ v1.1 – Premium Content version] *[[Premium Content]] added! New characters and campaign modifiers are available. The purchase is tied to your Armor Games account, and can be used whenever you are logged in. *Secondary stat bonus thresholds reduced *Boss monsters are not instantly killed by “Coup de Grace” – they now lose 30% of their max health *Ctrl shortcut in inventory is now “quick sell” rather than destroy item *“Auto Re-sort bag” button on inventory bags *Spark of Legend grants an extra enhancement slot *Cant use more than one Spark of Legend on the same item *Various other Spark of Legend-related bugs fixed *Some teal set items didn’t have enhancement slots, they do now *Store contents are properly updated when switching from local to cloud saves *When using “Change Formation”, styles belonging to dead characters don’t take effect *When switching to “Empowered” style, your current skill will be changed if you no longer have enough power for it *Resurrection skills can no longer have their healing component reduced below 1 *Non-weapon attacks now scale up slightly faster *Changed power costs on “Heal” and “Healing Flash” (slightly) *“Healing Flash” cannot be used on the caster, target now loses a small amount of action *“Insidious Poison” cancels health regen on the target while active *“Flash Powder” is now a half action *Cleric’s “Revive” now also Anoints the target *Rogue’s “Deadly” style critical chance increased *When a summoned creature is forced to retreat, it is unsummoned *When you buy an item, the status message tells you which bag it went to *Better handling of buying items when bags are full or loot settings wouldn’t allow (items no longer lost) *Current difficulty setting is shown on the load saved game dialog box *“Double stairs bug” fixed – can no longer use ascend/descend buttons while the party is moving *Monster damage (in general) increases slightly slower *Base monster damage reduced by 10% *On Beginner difficulty, monster health/damage increases even more slowly *Soulharvester has slightly less health, damage *Necromancer fights in Act II have reduced enemy counts *Stats on many undead creatures adjusted 2012 04 12 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/04/monsters-den-chronicles-v1-02/ v1.02] *Online saving has been implemented. This requires a free Armor Games account. *Randomly generated items will correctly remember their number of enhancement slots *“Necromancer” stats have been reduced a bit *“Curse of Mortality” damage decreased *“A Martyr’s Example” shrine should no longer cause rare crashes *“Greater Devourer” has a description *Enemies should no longer try to revive disintegrated characters *Negative bonuses to healing now work more logically *Unvisited rooms will now highlight properly beyond the first floor (when mousing over %) *Confirmation dialogs now mention mention Cmd button as well as Ctrl (for Mac users) *You will not get campaign unlock messages every time you finish Act V (only the first) *Sorting a bag by “none” makes more sense, and unpredictable behaviour corrected *Character customization icon no longer shows up in the battle inspection dialog *Secret rooms no longer count towards the floor explored percentage (you can get 100% without them) *Secret rooms are easier to see 2012 04 23 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/04/monsters-den-chronicles-v1-01/ v1.01] *Slightly increased experience gain from monsters *Decreased xp lost from defeat penalty *Game prompts to increase local storage allocated for saves *Force save files to disk when we exit to menu *Fixed issues with quitting to menu during a battle then resuming *Additional confirmation dialog when aborting game in progress *Fixed item “Nomad’s Crook” *“Time Warp” skill has some new drawbacks *Beginner difficulty is now the default *The first time a campaign is started, force display of the difficulty select screen *Show the character’s portrait in level up screen *Add customize character button to paperdoll in inventory (was only in character screen) *Mouse-over text background is darker *Slight color hinting on item tooltips, re: Usable / Prohibited 2012 03 31 - [http://www.monstrumgames.com/2012/03/monsters-den-chronicles-launches/ Monsters’ Den Chronicles Launches!] *It seemed like this day would never come, but I’m very happy to announce that the new Monsters’ Den is now up on Armor Games! 2012 01 19 - Beta 2 Begins